headline of the year
by dobby09
Summary: sometimes the Daily Prophet isn t that bad, is it? And even Rita Skeeter can be of some use...


This came to my mind earlier this day, when I was bored and daydreaming…I borrowed Albus and Minerva from " the Harry Potter saga" and made up something…I hope you like it, and let me know what you think

No warnings, except some very much fluff…

The headline of the year

It was THE headline! That one article the whole wizarding world had been waiting for!

Most of the time, the Daily Prophet was a newspaper you would not trust entirely, because Rita Skeeter was known for her vivid phantasy by now. But this headline catched everone´s attention. Whispers and talks filled the Great Hall this morning the moment the owls flew in.

"Albus Dumbledore: his true love"

You could see the excitement and huge curiosity on the students´ faces. But not only the students, but the professors´ as well, when they got their daily newspaper´s edition at breakfast.

Everyone except Professor Minerva McGonagall. Her expression had changed to a somewhat cold one.

"Oh please, you don´t believe this, do you?", was all she said when Poppy Pomfrey handed her the newspaper, but Minerva refused to read entirely.

"Why not? You know as well as I do that Albus indeed gave an interview to Rita Skeeter some days ago! So…"

"Yes, I do know that…but still, I can not believe this…this rubbish nonsense. I mean, he would have mentioned it at some point, wouldn´t he? "

With that, Minerva had finished her meal, because she had lost her appetite. She stood up, excused herself and left for her classroom. She had no intention of addressing Albus right now, because she had to think of all this herself first. Get some straight mind. So, all she wanted to do right now was getting out of this suddenly way too crowded place.

Minerva´s exit left Albus somewhat confused, so he bent over to Poppy, trying to get an answer.

"What happened? Is something bugging her?"

"This happened to her.", was Poppy´s worried response when she handed him the newspaper.

Albus took a quick but serious glance at the headline, realising the meaning of it.

"Oh, I see..."

His expression lightened up after reading. His smile was now a bright one and his blue eyes were twinkling like mad.

"Excuse me, I think I´ll have to fix this and explain it all to my deputy."

"You better do. I mean, Albus, she´s your best friend. At least you should have told _her_ before you share your secret with the entire world and let everybody that you´ve found your so called "love of your life", Poppy replied shyly but convincedly , when Albus got up and started to leave without further comment.

After some minutes a knock could be heard on the transfiguration´s classroom door. The heavy door swung open almost at the same moment.

Albus didn´t wait for Minerva´s response, but walked up right to the desk where Minerva was sitting, correcting or preparing papers to distract herself. She looked up, straight into his eyes.

"What is it you want?"

Minerva´s tone was harsh, more than she wanted it to be, but she couldn´t help but feeling angry and disappointed.

They had been friends for so many years: hard times and dark wars, happy moments and joyful days. And now? She had learned the hard way that he didn´t even trust her enough to tell her the fact that he was in love. And Merlin knows how long this has been…

"Minerva, we have to talk"

"Not now. Classes will start in some minutes, and I need to get ready."

"Please, it won´t take long. Sit down."

She let out a deep sigh that symbolized she would listen to what he had to say.

"It´s true, I told Rita Skeeter that I´ve indeed finally found the one love of my life!"

Minerva wanted to interrupt him, but she was silenced by a simple gesture of Albus´ hand:

"Wait, please. I haven´t told anyone before, because I could not believe this myself for quite some time. There was this feeling, in the middle of the night, or every minute in the afternoon, that I miss her, when she´s not with me. That is when I started to think and realised that it is more than friendship I felt. I didn´t know how to admit it to her, my true love, let alone anyone else. And then, Rita Skeeter came along with her interview, and I thought that´s my chance! I could not only tell her, but the entire wizarding world, how glad and how much in love I am."

Albus´ explanation was enlightening, but it hurt so much at the same time.

"Albus…I am…I am not only your deputy, I am your friend. Therefore I am happy for you, of course, even if I can´t show it right now maybe. I am just disappointed that you didn´t tell me before, but that I had to find out through this bloody Daily Prophet, that´s all."

A weak smile tried to make it to Minerva´s face and Albus could indeed see the insult in her expression. She looked up, but was not able not face him directly this time.

"Will you at least introduce me to her? I mean, before you introduce her to the rest of the world? Please? I´d really get to know my friend´s "sweetheart"."

Albus thought he recognized some shaking in Minerva´s usually strong and self-confident voice, so he focused on her even more and unconsciously took a step forward in her direction.

And then, out of nothing, he started to laugh. It was a sincere and warm-hearted laughter that filled the entire room and caught Minerva´s attention and confusion.

"I´d like nothing more than introduce you! Wait, just a moment, please!"

With a smirk he put his hand into his robe´s pocket and searched a bit. The next second he held a small, dark blue and golden mirror in his left hand.

Minerva was even more confused, a thing that she did not think was even possible. Her expression reflected this stage of mind and she could only stare at him.

Albus, with the mirror in his hand, rounded the wooden desk and came to stand next to Minerva.

He lifted his arm and positioned his hand in front of Minerva´s face, so that she saw her reflection in the mirror.

"Minerva, I´d like you to meet someone…May I introduce you? This is the love of my life!"

When a stunned Minerva McGonagall realized the entire meaning of his words, all classes and headlines were forgotten and all she could do was kiss the love of her life.


End file.
